Two Weeks
by Cortney22
Summary: Joe's had it with Ranger and gives Steph two weeks to explore her relationship with Batman. The sexual tension follows Steph and Ranger to Miami where they go undercover as a wealthy married couple. Story rated M for possible language and adult situations
1. Chapter 1

TWO WEEKS

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters. I'm not making money off them. Janet owns them; I just play with them.

Please Review. This is my first piece. Any comments would be helpful.

---------

PROLOGUE

I awoke still half asleep, wrapped in a white sheet. Yep. Nothing else. It took me a minute. Then I remembered where I was and how I got here.

--------

CHAPTER 1: The Request

"Damn."

A Kojak light flashed from a beat-up brown Crown Vic behind me. I pulled the Porsche over. I knew who behind me. Joe Morelli pulled himself from the car and sauntered up to my window.

"Do we need to talk about this again?" He asked. "You told me you were going to stop taking cars from him." I grimaced. Ranger had always been a sore spot in our relationship.

"Eh. Um. It's just a car, Morelli. Grow up."

"It's a Porsche. Why can't you just take the Buick? Nothing destroys the Buick. You could have borrowed my SUV if you had just asked."

"Joe, it's not like you have a fleet of cars at your disposal. Besides, I didn't ask. The car showed up at the office yesterday morning."

"With Ranger in it?"

"No, Tank dropped it by."

Joe's cell rang and he glanced at the caller ID. "Steph, I have to go, but we're talking about this tonight." Morelli went back to his car and took off.

I didn't know what to do. I loved driving the Porsche and I hated that damn Buick. Plus, the Porsche smelled like Bulgari and Ranger. I smiled and took in the scent of the car.

God, I needed to get it together. Ranger isn't my boyfriend; he's not relationship material. I was with with Joe. Maybe I should return the Porsche. At least then, I wouldn't smell Ranger all day and I could have lustful thoughts about the man who was at least kind of my boyfriend. I never knew if Joe and I were in the off-again or on-again stage of our relationship.

I pulled out and started to drive over to the office. I needed to pick up a file on a new FTA. The bounty hunter business had been a bit slow lately and I needed money to pay the rent.

--------

"Hey." Lula turned around. She was doing some actual filing for once. Files were stacked on the faded brown couch. I had a feeling Connie had put them there, so Lula couldn't actually sit down without doing work.

I grabbed the last jelly donut from the box on Connie's desk. "Who's the new FTA?"

"Lacey Hill arrested for soliciting. Missed her court date yesterday morning." Connie handed me the file. I opened it and pulled out Lacey's picture. Big red hair, so bright it was obviously from a bottle, green eyes, lip ring. Low bond, low reward for my capture, but I had to pay the rent somehow.

"This is all you've got?"

"Yeah, lately people have been showing up for their court dates." Connie pulled out a nail file and went to work.

"That's the way I make money," Shouted Vinnie from the back office.

"Hell. He's bugged my desk again." Connie shouted. She started searching her desk. Lula came over to help. I laughed. Vinnie was a weasel. He loved to bug Connie's desk so he knew what was going on in the front of the office.

Suddenly, Lula and Connie stopped searching and became quiet. I knew either there was a naked man outside our window or Ranger had just pulled up. I hoped it was the later (unless Ranger was the naked man). I turned around and wasn't disappointed. Ranger was here and clothed (that was a disappointment).

The door opened. "Babe." He nodded and Connie handed him a file. "That's all?" He asked Connie. She nodded. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the door with him and into the alley. Pushing me up against the wall, he kissed me. His tongue touched mine and I involuntarily crumpled my hand into the fabric of his black shirt.

"Babe. I've missed you." I smiled. Ranger had been gone for about a week visiting Julie in Miami. I knew that. Not many people knew when he visited Julie, but he trusted me.

He kissed me again picking me up off the ground a little this time. I sighed. The corners of his mouth turned up a little, in what for Ranger qualified as a smile. He put me back down on the ground. "Babe. I'd like you to come to RangeMan for a meeting later. There's a job we could use you on."

I generally wasn't included in the meeting and it peaked my interest. "What time?"

"Around 4, it may run late. We've got an FTA in Miami I'd like your help on."

"Miami? So, I'd have to leave Trenton?"

"Yeah, wouldn't you like a free trip to Miami? And after the meeting Ella could fix us dinner. I'll even ask her for dessert."

I was stunned. "Um, I don't know how I could turn that down. I'll be there at four."

I blinked and Ranger was gone and I heard the engine of his car growl and take off down the road. Shit. What had I got myself into? A meeting at RangeMan? Dinner? A trip to Miami with Ranger? Ranger must really want me there. He'd offered dessert. Joe was going to take this news very well.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Janet owns the characters not me. I'm not making money off them.

CHAPTER 2: The Breakup

It was about 2pm. My cell was dead so I'd stayed at the office to do some phone work on Lacey Hills. She sounded fairly easly to apprehend. Lula knew a little about her from the street. Lacey turned worked a corner of Slate Street in the afternoon and picked up customers in bar of a local hotel at night. Since I had the RangeMan meeting, I'd decided get her later this evening.

I said goodbye to Lula and Connie and headed home to shower.

My apartment was my sanctuary unfortunately criminals, not to mention Joe and Ranger, liked to break in frequently. So I always checked it before I relaxed. I opened the door and was greeted by the sounds of Rex, my hamster, running on his wheel. I checked, the kitchen, living room and bathroom. I opened the door to my bedroom and found an intruder... Joe was laying on my bed asleep.

I shook him and he opened one eye. "Cupcake, where have you been? I tried calling your cell."

"Joe, I was working. My cell is dead. Whats up?"

"Steph, we need to talk and I don't think it can wait."

"Um. Eh. About what?"

"After I saw you this morning. I came over to the office to apologize. I saw Ranger pull you into the alley."

"Oh." My eyes widened. How much had he seen exactly. "He just wanted to ask me to help out on a RangeMan job," I stammered.

"He couldn't ask you in the office?"

I didn't say anything. I just looked at him. What was I supposed to say? How was I supposed to respond? Well, Joe he couldn't make it to first base in the office.

"Steph, I think we need a break. I know you have feelings for him even though you love me. You need to get this worked out -- for us. I'm not sticking around forever. I want to marry you and settle down. I want to have children before I'm forty. And I'd really like to do it with you. But if you don't share the same feelings, I want to move on. There is someone out there who wants to do those things with me if it's not you. It's not just your job. It's him"

Shit. I started to cry and stammer. I didn't really have anything to say in my defense. I loved Joe and I loved Ranger.

"I'm going to leave you alone for two weeks. You have my permission to do whatever you need to do to figure this situation out. After that its all or nothing, Steph."

Shit. Joe left. I laid in bed crying and fell asleep.

-------

My phone buzzed and woke me from my cry-induced slumber.

"Hello," I croked.

"Babe. It's almost 4 and you're still at home." Aparently Ranger noticed his Porche hadn't left my parking lot.

"Um. I was asleep. It's been a bad day. I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I can have the meeting without you. I'll come by to fill you in later. Go back to sleep."

I hung up and quickly showered. I planned to get dressed and go into RangeMan, but the bed looked so good. I managed to put on black underwear and bra before I fell back asleep.

------

"Babe." A large form bent over me. Ranger. Why doesn't he ever knock. I guess he thought that breaking and entering is a sign of intimacy.

"Babe. Are you hungary? Ella sent food and chocolate cake."

"Yum." I smiled sleepily. "Let me get dressed and I'll be out in a minute."

Ranger stood in the doorway and smiled at me looking at my black lace bra. "What you have on is fine. It's not a formal dinner."

I threw my pillow at him and he went into the kitchen. I pulled on some sweats and joined him.

"Lemon chicken. Brown rice." He said pointing to the containers.

I went to the fridge and pulled out what I was looking for. "Chocolate cake." I cut myself an extra-large slice, pulled a beer from the fridge and sat down. Ranger made himself a plate of chicken and rice.

"Do you want to talk about why you've been crying?"

"I haven't been crying."

"Liar."

"Let's talk about this RangeMan job." I changed the subject.

Ranger filled me in. They were after Anthony Jax. Hotel owner and playboy. Apparently he was a tricky fellow. Lots of security and he kept an unpredictable schedule. We were going to observe him and maybe use me as a decoy. We were scheduled to leave in two days.

I tugged at Ranger's wrist and looked at his watch. "Shit. It's already 11. I was going to pick up an FTA tonight."

Ranger nodded. "I'll come along." Normally, I like to do these things without Ranger. There's no point to making a fool of myself in front of him. But after Joe breaking up with me I didn't feel like being alone.

I filled in Ranger and went to the bathroom to tackle my hair and put on some make up. Figuring I was going for an evening look, I applied dark eyeshadow and put on some extra layers of mascara. I threw on dark jeans and a lacy black tank.

--------

--------

Ranger and I drove to North Trenton in silence. We tried to blend in at the hotel bar, but Ranger never blends in anywhere. We ordered drinks and sat in back corner. About thirty minutes later, my FTA appeared. I had handcuffs, pepperspray and a stungun. I decided to see if she would leave with me quietly.

I took my drink, left Ranger and approached the bar where Lacey was sitting, waiting for her drink.

"Lacey Hill?" I leaned up against the bar and placed my half-empty beer on the counter.

"Yes."

"I'm an agent with Vincent Plum Bail Bonds. You missed your court date and are in violation of your bond agreement. I need to take you in to reschedule."

"Oh. Ok. Well, I don't need you to take me." The bartender slid a fruity drink in front of her.

"Yes, you do. I need to take you now. If you'll just walk quietly with me to the car."

"Bitch. I make most of my money at night. I'm not going. I'm not ever going to go." She grabbed her strawberry dacquari and poured it over me. As a final measure she tossed my remaining beer and threw the glass to the ground where it shattered. She started to walk from the room and people stared at me and laughed.

As she attempted to exit, Ranger grabbed her and had her cuffed before she knew what was happening. He looked at me and nodded. I followed him to the car.

After we dropped her off at the copshop and I collected my body receipt. Ranger drove me to my apartment. After he checked it, he kissed me lightly on the lips and left with the promise to see me tomorrow.

---------

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I'm not making any money from them.

-------

_Ranger drove me to my apartment. After he checked it, he kissed me lightly on the lips and left with the promise to see me tomorrow._

CHAPTER 3

I awoke groggy and sticky. Something felt wrong. It took me a minute to remember. Joe. Ranger. The ultimatum. Ugh.

10am. The day had started without me again. I showered, dressed, and fed Rex part of my peanut butter toast for breakfast. My machine was still blinking from last night. So I pressed the button.

Message One: "Stephanie. A fight with a hooker? Jan Henderson's daughter never gets in fights at bars. I bet she doesn't know any hookers. Why me?"

Message Two: "Dinner tonight. Pineapple Upside Down Cake. Bring Joseph." Damn. I needed to tell them. Or did I?

Ugh. Well, I decided to ignore that problem and check in at the office. And maybe pick up Lula for some shopping. Yes, shopping would be nice and therapeutic. Shoes. I needed new shoes. I was going to Miami tomorrow. New shoes were a necessity.

When I got to the office, Connie didn't have any files for me. Big surprise. Nothing seemed to be going right lately. But it meant I could go shopping and not feel like I needed to be doing something else.

"Lula, wanna go to the mall? Shoes at Macy's? I need some outfits for Miami."

"We're takin' your car. I love that Porsche. Hold up, what do you mean Miami?"

I filled in Connie and Lula who both screamed. The idea of taking a trip with Ranger blew their minds. Connie told me to pack protection and Lula told me to pack the right shoes for a night of seduction.

We started off in Macy's shoe department. Lula tried on about fifteen pairs and bought three. I settled on a pair of green suede espadrilles. They felt appropriate for Miami. Lula tried to talk me into a pair of 5 inch patent leather platform peep toe heels.

"Girl, you know that Ranger loves the black." Sexy, but they didn't feel right for Miami. Miami was all sunshine and bikinis and the shoes were all late night dinner in New York City followed by a night of great sex. I wasn't planning on having sex with Ranger in Miami. Sex would only muddy my mind. In fact, I wasn't planning on telling Ranger about the ultimatum until we got back.

Next we headed to the juniors section. Lula said that I'd find more Miami appropriate attire there – meaning the clothing was tiny and a little slutty. I ended up with a couple of tank tops and a short cutoff jean shirt. Lula ended up with a lot of things in spandex.

On the way out I passed a slinky black scoop neck dress.

"Steph, you gotta try this on," Lula said fingering the garment.

Seconds later I was in the dressing room.

"Wow," I said staring at my reflection in the mirror.

"Damn," said Lula. "I think you need those black shoes."

I paid for the dress and ended up buying the black shoes. My credit card was not going to be happy. I hoped Ranger was going to pay me well for this trip to Miami. After all, he was having me leave the state. I should be compensated for travel time as well.

-----

By the time I dropped Lula off at the office, I barely had time to run to my parents' home before the pot roast was ruined. The house was full tonight with Valerie, Kloughn, and kids galore. Mary Alice still thought she was a horse, so in addition to chatter and my father's television, there was neighing.

"It's ready," mom said and we all gathered to the table. One space was unoccupied. Joe's place.

"Where's Joseph?" mom asked.

"Um, he's working," I lied. It wasn't time to tell them yet. Plus, I didn't know how to explain it. _Well, Mom, Joe doesn't like that I have lustful thoughts about my co-worker. He's given me an ultimatum. I've got two weeks to figure it out. _

She looked at me with suspicion. I think she knew I was lying. Shit.

"He's out catching murders, thieves and rapists, huh?" asked Grandma Mazur. "I bet he's using his gun tonight. Maybe one night he'll let me ride shotgun. I'd love to get in on some of that action."

"God help him," murmured my father. He's under-the-breath rant continued and I believe I heard something about a "crazed old loon."

Dinner continued as usual. Mary Alice asked me what kind of horse I would be, Angie told us she made honor role and Valerie disgusted me by snuggling up to her oogy-woolgy umpikins. Gag. Dad ignored everyone.

After the pineapple upside down cake was consumed, I grabbed my allotted portion of leftovers and headed back to my apartment. I needed to pack for tomorrow. Our flight was leaving late tomorrow afternoon and I didn't have a thing packed.

-----

My apartment was dark when I entered. The last rays of the summer sunset partially lit the rooms. I pulled out my pepper spray and began my ritual of checking for intruders. The foyer and kitchen were fine, but Ranger was sitting in my living room in my one good chair, his elbows on the arm rests, his hands steepled in front of his face.

"Shit. You scared me."

"Babe?" He gave me a half smile.

"I still don't expect people to be in here when I get home. I don't know why. I think every FTA in Trenton has broken in here at some point."

"We need to talk." He looked serious.

"Um. Sure. What's on your mind." He knew. How did he know about the ultimatum? I didn't think his ESP was advanced enough to know about Morelli.

"We need to talk about why you were crying yesterday. Do you want to start or should I?"

I blushed. Crap. I didn't really want to do this. I wanted to heat up my leftovers, eat and go to bed. I sighed. "So what do you know?"

"I know it all, Babe." I was stunned. I stared at him in disbelief.

"You know I have two weeks?" I stammered.

Ranger raised his eyebrows. "Yes, I do."

"How?"

"Morelli called me. He asked me to take care of you for the next two weeks. He also told me after that you had to make a decision and one of us would be in your life and the other was going to be out."

I couldn't believe Morelli called him. I was a little shocked. And I honestly felt like Morelli had overstepped.

"Babe, I think we should make the most of these two weeks." Then he smiled.

----------


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

DISCLAIMER: All characters are owned by Janet Evanovich. I'm not profiting from them.

A/N: Caution, I wrote this fairly quickly. I apologize for any grammar mistakes!

Please Review!

------

_"Babe, I think we should make the most of these two weeks." Then he smiled._

-----

CHAPTER 4

"Ok," I said uncertainly in response.

Hell. I had wanted to keep Ranger in the dark until after Miami. Now, our trip was going to be filled with sexual tension, flirting and Ranger's games. I'd just wanted to go down there, do my distraction thing and get paid. Ranger was tempting in Trenton. In Miami he'd be next to impossible to resist. Now that he knew Morelli and I were on a break, Ranger wasn't going to keep me at arms length – he was going to push me until I caved. If I gave into Ranger, I wasn't sure I'd be able to think clearly.

The problem was I had a serious decision to make. It was going to affect my life in a big way. It wasn't a game. But hell, Ranger and I both knew I was going to sleep with him. In the not so distant past, Ranger and I had spent one fantastic night together and I wouldn't mind to repeat it. So, Ranger wanted to make the most of these two weeks and I wouldn't mind some guilt free Ranger time.

However, I was still confused about what I wanted to do with Ranger at this moment. I either wanted to undress him or push him out the door. I wasn't sure which option was the safest.

I tried to clear my mind. "Ok," I said again. "What exactly do you mean?"

"Babe, I think its time we spent some quality time together."

"Ok. Eh. What, um, exactly do you mean by 'quality time'?" I said fearing the answer.

Ranger raised his eyebrows and smiled. I sat on the couch still not knowing what exactly to do.

"I think we should explore our relationship. Get it out of our system. Hell, Babe, I miss you in my bed."

Shit. I blushed. I could feel the red spreading over my face and down my neck. Ranger moved from the chair to the couch and put an arm around me. I involuntarily fell into his body resting my head on his shoulder.

Truthfully, I missed his company too. I loved sleeping in his bed. God, those sheets were amazing, but so was the man I had shared it with. We'd never "slept together" in the biblical sense at his apartment. I had a feeling a night of sex in Batman's apartment would be phenomenal.

Ranger kissed my temple and wrapped me in his arms pulling me onto his lap. He trailed kisses down the side of my head and neck. He kissed the tender place on the base of my neck near my collar bone then turned my face to his and took my mouth. His tongue danced against mine and responded. I wrapped my arms around his neck and lost my hands in his hair – that glorious shiny black hair.

His hands wondered under my t-shirt and stroked my back before moving to my front to toy with the edge of my bra.

Crap. That action broke me from the spell and I pulled away. It was moving too fast. I still felt guilt from Joe. We'd just ended things yesterday – I couldn't run immediately to bed with Ranger. I wanted to, but it just didn't feel right.

"Babe?"

"Too fast."

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" He looked down at me and I could tell that he was afraid he'd hurt me in some way.

I got up and went to the fridge pulling out two beers. I handed one to him and took a drink from the other. I needed time to prepare a response. I swallowed.

"I'm fine," I said reassuringly. "Don't get me wrong, it felt nice, but I need some time."

"Well, don't take too long. We only have thirteen days." Shit. I blushed again. I pressed the cold bottle to my cheek hoping its coolness would stop the red from spreading.

Ranger changed the subject. "I need you at RangeMan tomorrow around 11. We need to go over some stuff before we leave. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, that's no problem. Is there anything special I need to pack? Does this guy like drunk sorority girl slutty or sophisticated slutty?"

"I'd guess more the sophisticated slut, but you don't need to worry too much about wardrobe. I've had Ella put some stuff together."

This time I raised my eyebrows.

"Well, Babe, you see we're going to stay in his hotel." We were going after Anthony Jax, he owned the Neptune, a luxury hotel on the shores of Miami. "Because we're going to stay at the hotel, we're going to have to use false identities. I'm going to be David Isaac and you're my wife Abby. I've got all the necessary papers at the office."

Shit. I had to pretend to be Ranger's wife. That kind of fake intimacy was going to make it even harder to avoid sleeping together. "So what does this have to do with my clothing choices?"

"Well, we're masquerading as a wealthy couple, so I've had Ella pick up some appropriate things." Sheesh. Apparently I was going to be decked out in Louis Vuitton and Chanel. God, that was going to be hard. Lula was going to be so jealous.

Ranger got up to leave and I followed him to the door. He pulled me to him and held me close. He whispered something in Spanish, kissed me lightly and then was gone like the wind.

------

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

DISCLAIMER: All characters are owned by Janet Evanovich. I'm not profiting from them. I just like to play with them, although, I'd really like to keep Ranger.

-----

_"Well, we're masquerading as a wealthy couple, so I've had Ella pick up some appropriate things." Sheesh. Apparently I was going to be decked out in Louis Vuitton and Chanel. __God that__ was going to be hard. Lula was going to be so jealous. _

_Ranger got up to leave and I followed him to the door. He pulled me to him and held me close. He whispered something in Spanish, kissed me lightly and then was gone like the wind. _

----

I loved it and hated it when Ranger spoke Spanish. It turned my blood hot and sent a rush to my stomach, but I never knew what he was saying. Maybe it was time to take some Spanish lessons.

I took a cold shower, put on boxers and a t-shirt and sat my alarm for the ungodly hour of 6am. I thought I'd go for a run. I needed to blow off some steam not to mention the sexual frustration.

----

The alarm went off and hit it. I woke up an hour later. Who was I kidding with this "running" business? I'd find some way to deal with the sexual frustration. I was pretty sure a Boston Cream would do it.

I dressed, pulled my hair into a sloppy ponytail and did the makeup thing. I felt a little tired this morning so I added a couple extra coats of mascara. That should do it. My eyes looked a little wider and really blue. I had things to do and needed to find a babysitter for Rex.

I tossed some things into a tote bag – underwear, my new dress and new shoes. I added some sweats and my toiletries and I was ready to go.

I loaded Rex into the Porsche and took off. My first stop was Tasty Pastry for some Boston Creams. I ate two in the car and then hit the Seven-Eleven to load up on Tastykakes for my trip. Tastykakes were native to Philadelphia. We had a healthy supply of them in the New Jersey area but I doubted I could find them in Miami. Plus, God only knew what Ranger would be feeding us. I gathered about a dozen and added a few candy bars and a big gulp of Coke.

I stopped next at my parents' house to let them know I was going out of town. I pulled the Porsche up to the curb and I could see Grandma Mazur peeking out the window at the car.

She opened the front door. "That's a pip of car. I'd sure like to take a ride in it," she hinted.

I smiled and tried to ignore her subtle suggestion. I grabbed Rex's aquarium and I went to the kitchen to find mom. "Hey mom."

"Honey, would you like some coffee? We have coffeecake too." God forbid that my mother, the perfect Burg housewife, would ever be caught without a coffeecake. I took her up on the cup of coffee and sat at the kitchen table. She agreed to watch Rex for the next few days although she cautioned me that running off with Ranger wouldn't look good to Joe, who was my last real chance for marriage, babies and the perfect Burg life. I probably should have told here I wasn't sure I wanted those things, but she hadn't understood that in the past so she probably wouldn't understand it now.

I left mom and Rex to find Grandma leaning up against the Porsche. She was dressed in her purple velour track suit and wearing a pair of large sunglasses with purple lenses.

"Stephanie, just drive me past the beauty parlor so I can waive at all the ladies. It'll give them something to talk about. This is a pip of a car."

I checked my watch. I had time. I was actually running a little ahead of schedule. Plus, I was planning on stopping by the bonds office on the way. Grandma Mazur wanted one simple pleasure and why shouldn't I grant that to her.

I drove Grandma by the beauty parlor. She'd called ahead to tell them. I honked and eight little old ladies in curlers and head scarves plastered themselves to the plate glass window.

"That made my day. They'll me talking about me in this fancy car all day long."

I smiled. It was nice to make Grandma Mazur happy.

Grandma and I hit the bond office next. Lula was eating doughnuts and dressed in a leopard print top and hot pink spandex mini skirt. She made bold fashion choices.

"Hey, girl. All ready for your trip to Miami with that hot piece of man flesh?" I grunted in response to Lula's question.

Connie just smiled and said, "I'd do him."

Grandma giggled. "That Ranger's so hot. If Steph doesn't want him, he can be my boyfriend. Well, he might be a little young. Sixty is about as young I'm willing to go. How old is Ranger anyhow?"

"Not sixty." I knew how old Ranger was, but it wasn't common knowledge. I didn't want to share something that felt like a secret between us.

Connie and I began discussing some Berg gossip involving Julie Macaroni, her husband, and the neighbor's babysitter, leaving Lula and Grandma to their own devices. Lula and Grandma struck up a conversation. They were a perfect pair, but calamity usually ensued when they spent too much time together. A couple minutes later a loud BANG sounded and ceiling plaster showered the front office. I looked over at Grandma holding Lula's gun. Grandma looked a little stunned.

"I was just comparing it to mine," Grandma explained. "I didn't mean to shoot it."

Lula grimaced. "She did it not me," she said pointing at Grandma Mazur.

A stream of expletives sounded from the inter sanctum and Vinnie appeared.

"I'll pay for it," I told him.

"What's your crazy old grandmother doing here anyway?" He asked.

"I'm not crazy and I'm not _that_ old! Vincent, that's no way to talk your elders!"

I sighed. Vinnie shrugged and turned to go back to his office.

Grandma watched him go and shouted, "Steph's going out of town. Do you need someone to fill in? I'm real good with a gun."

Grandma Mazur and I tried to dust ourselves off before getting back in the Porsche, but it was pretty futile. I drove her past the beauty parlor one last time and took her back to my parents' house.

"Grandma, I don't care how you explain this mess to mom, but just don't mention a gun."

"Honey, you didn't have to tell me that."

----

I drove over to Rangeman and parked. I gave the security camera a little finger wave and rode the elevator to Ranger's apartment. I felt bad – I covered in ceiling tile dust and Ranger's apartment was pristine.

I used my key to open the door and yelled, "Hello."

"I'm in the office."

I wondered off into Ranger's home office. He glanced up from his desk.

"Babe." He smiled and shook his head. He didn't even ask how I got so dirty.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing you've got clothes for me."

"Babe, your undercover goods are packed in the Louis Vuitton suitcases in my room, but if you want something more casual, you still have some stuff in my closet. I've got to go run down to the Communication Room. Take a shower if you want. You've got time." He kissed me on the forehead and was gone.

I decided to take a quick shower, but I got distracted by the shower gel and only turned off the water when I began to get pruney. Damn, that shower gel. I stole the bottle from the shower and decided it was coming with me to Miami. I wrapped myself in Ranger's robe ambled into the bedroom to toss the shower gel into my tote bag.

Ranger was sprawled out on the bed. "Babe, you know I love it when you wear my robe."

"Only because you think I'm naked underneath." Damn. I shouldn't have said that. I'd said naked and now all I could do was think naked, underwear, and commando. Shit. I'd put myself all in a state.

Ranger looked intently at me. I swear he was reading my thoughts. He stood up and pulled me over to him. He kissed me square on the mouth and brushed his hand down my face, down my neck and under the neckline of the robe.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: They don't belong to me and I'm not profiting from playing with them.

**WARNING: ADULT SITUATIONS FOLLOW**

---

_Ranger looked intently at me. I swear he was reading my thoughts. He stood up and pulled me over to him. He kissed me square on the mouth and brushed his hand down my face, down my neck and under the neckline of the robe. _

---

CHAPTER 6

He moved his hands to toy with the belt of the robe while nuzzling his face against the fresh pink skin of my neck. I responded by clinging to his shirt and burying my head into his chest. I sighed, "Oh, Ranger."

"Oh, Babe," he murmured into my ear. He undid my the belt of the robe and removed it from my shoulders. It fell from my body and pooled at my feet. I stood naked before him and quivered. It didn't feel like before. It was different this time. This wasn't a one-night event. This was serious and intense. The only thing I could hear was each of us breathing. Heavy aroused breaths.

He pulled me to his body and kissed me. He bit my bottom lip and slipped his tongue into my mouth. His hands traveled my naked body following my curves.

I had to feel him. I needed to feel his skin like he could feel mine. I tugged at the edge of his t-shirt and splayed my hands against the taught skin of his stomach. Ranger yanked his t-shirt from his body and pulled me against him to feel my skin against his. He whispered Spanish in my ear. It didn't matter what he was saying. It was soft and intimate. He caught me under the knees and swept me onto the bed. I laid there feeling like a virgin on her wedding night – excited and little scared. He stripped off his remaining clothing and lowered himself glorious and naked to the bed. His body hadn't changed since last I saw it – all hard and tight.

He reached to cup my face in his hands, "Babe, are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to be your rebound and I don't want you to do this to get back at Morelli." His question surprised me.

"Ranger." I sighed and started again, "Carlos." His eyes widened with my use of his given name. "Carlos, I want to do this with you. I'm finally free to do with you what I really want." I smiled at him and cupped his face in an effort to reassure him. I'd never seen him like this. Last time we'd been lovers he'd been aggressive – full of fire, but no question of my intent. My mindset hadn't mattered last time. He'd changed now. He wanted to know why we were making love. He wanted to make sure it was only because of the two of us – not in reaction to Morelli.

"Carlos, it is only you and me in this bed. No ghosts have followed us here."

"Babe," he whispered and took my mouth. I smiled and let him have everything.

-----

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I'm sorry I didn't update faster and this chapter is so short– it's been a crazy week!


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: They don't belong to me and I'm not profiting from playing with them.

**WARNING:**** STORY RATED M. A LITTLE BIT OF ****SMUT ****FOLLOWS!**

---

_"Carlos, it is only you and me in this bed. No ghosts have followed us here."_

_"Babe," he whispered and took my mouth. I smiled and let him have everything._

---

We'd made love. It was wonderful. It had been wonderful for me three times. I laid in bed smiling. All I could do was smile. I was so ridiculously happy. So, I laid in Ranger's bed smiling like an idiot. He was behind me holding me against his chest. Thank God, he couldn't see my face. It was beyond ridiculous.

I snuggled into Ranger a bit more and he pulled me even closer, if that was possible.

"Babe?"

"Yeah," I said sleepily.

"We need to get going."

"Huh?"

"We have a plane to catch."

"Shit." I shot up in bed, ran to the dressing room and started throwing clothes on. I ended up in one of my Rangeman outfits Ranger kept in his closet. I was mini-Ranger in black cargos and t-shirt. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror. It was kind of fun dressing up like Ranger.

Then I remembered why I'd come to Rangeman to begin with, "Ranger, weren't we supposed to discuss the job?" I asked while pulling my hair up in a ponytail.

"Babe, we have a three hour plane ride, it'll be fine," Ranger said reassuringly and kissed me on the top of my head. I grabbed all my things – tote bag, purse and the two Louis Vuitton suitcases and pulled them to the foyer of Ranger's apartment.

"I'm all ready," I yelled to Ranger.

"Babe, it's ok, we still have a few minutes." He appeared in the foyer, took my wrist in his hands and gently led me to the living room couch. "Let's have a quick chat."

"Um, ok. What do you want to talk about?" I looked at him shyly and he smiled down at me.

He pulled me close to him so we were snuggled on the couch. One of his arms rested over my shoulders and played with my ponytail. He smiled at me and said, "I love it when you call me Carlos." I grinned. "Babe, I really enjoyed what happened this morning and I know we're going to be spending some significant time together on this trip. I don't want you to feel pressure to repeat if you don't want to." He looked at me expectantly.

I was about to answer when a knock sounded on the door and Tank entered.

"Ranger, we're all ready to go." Bobby followed Tank in and together they grabbed my bags and turned out the door.

Ranger rose and pulled me up with him. He embraced me and kissed me on top of my head. "Come on, Babe, let's go." He smiled and held my hand leading me to the elevator.

The four of us took the elevator down to the parking garage. The merry men added my luggage to the back of a black Explorer and the four of us were off to the airport. The car stopped at a private hanger. "Ranger, we're taking a private plane?" I asked.

He gave me a half smile and nodded in response. That was it. No explanation. I knew he was well off, but I'd figured we'd maybe travel first class, not on our own plane. Oh well, I wasn't going to complain.

There was a compartment in the front for the two pilots, a "living room" with couches, end tables and a small refrigerator, and the back compartment was an office and bedroom.

We spent the first thirty minutes of the flight going over tonight's game plan. Ranger and I would check into a suit of rooms. Ranger was posing as a wealthy businessman named David Isaac and I was his wife Abby. I needed to remember not to call him Ranger outside our suit.

Tonight I would go to the bar where we were hoping Anthony Jax would make an appearance. He liked to pick women up at his own hotel. Their age and marital status didn't matter to him. My goal was to lure him outside the hotel so Ranger and the merry men could nab him away from hotel security. Ranger wanted me to be careful, Anthony was facing charges for rape and assault. He told me to not to go anywhere alone with him. Ranger gave me a picture of Jax and told me to memorize it. On the back of his picture was a list of likes and dislikes.

Our discussion done, the men sat in silence for the most part. Ranger was dealing with a stack of papers. Tank and Bobby played cards and occasionally one would chastise the other. Our flight was only about three hours, but I started nodding off. At some point Ranger picked me up and carried me to the bedroom. He gently laid me on the bed. He kissed me very sweetly and very gently. "Babe, go ahead and sleep for awhile. I'll wake you before we land."

---

I slept but my dreams were filled with Ranger and flashes of our morning together – my robe hitting the floor, him stripping his clothes. His traveling to my breast, caressing it and making his way to my pebbled nipples. He rubbed his knuckles across them and then began to tease – first with his fingers then with his mouth.

His hand traveled down my body to skim my stomach and thighs. He bent down, parted my legs and began to torture me with his fingers. My first orgasm had come swiftly. He held me while I shook and then renewed his attack. He had kissed down my body – mouth to neck to breats to stomach to my … _ohmigod_. I'd come again, very quickly.

He'd entered me while whispering Spanish into my ear. My hips bucked up to reach his – trying to match each of his strokes. He continued to assault my nipples with one hand while the other captured my wrists and held them above my head. I'd come again and he'd spilled into me with a moan. "Oh, Carlos," I sighed. He'd returned the sentiment, uttering, "Oh, Babe."

"Babe. Babe, we're about to land. You need to come upfront and put a seatbelt on."

I was being shaken. I was awake and on a plane – not in Ranger's apartment any longer. Shit. Now I was awake and aroused.

---

Thanks for the reviews. If you like the chapter, please continue to review. Input is always helpful.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it's been sooooo long. I lost my inspiration for a bit. But it's back!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters!

**Warning: SMUT ahead.**

---

_I was being shaken. I was awake and on a plane – not in Ranger's apartment any longer. Shit. Now I was awake and aroused. _

---

CHAPTER 8

We landed in Miami and pulled up to a private hanger. Ranger had me change into some "fancy" clothes before we debarked the plane. I was clad in a black pencil skirt, crisp white button down unbuttoned almost to my bra, sliver bead jewelry, Chanel sunglasses and bag. With the aid of my Victoria Secret push-up bra and a great pair of FMPs, I almost looked the part of a trophy wife. Ranger wore an expensive black suit and tie with Italian leather shoes. Damn. I needed to spend some time with him in bed.

A limo picked us up and took us to the Neptune Hotel. It was a tall sandy white tower. The lobby gleamed of marble. The staff dressed in crisp black shirts with silver name badges identifying them as employees. We were checked in swiftly under our aliases. Ranger and I went to check out our third floor suit. In addition to a living area we had two bedrooms each with its own luxury bath.

The bellman placed our bags in the living quarters and Ranger tipped him. Now I was alone with Ranger in a beautiful suit and he was looking damn sexy in that suit. He caught my eye and walked toward me pulling me into an embrace. He stroked the back of head with his hand and whispered, "Babe, we're alone." Then he kissed me gently and then harder. He bit into my lower lip and slipped his tongue into my mouth. I reached my arms around his neck and fisted my hands into his hair.

His hand cupped my breast through my shirt; his other hand on my lower back holding me close to him. He nibbled his way down my neck and chest unbuttoning my shirt as he went. He reached into my bra pushing the cup away from my right breast and claimed it with his mouth. He teased it with his tongue and teeth then went to claim the other nipple. He'd removed my shirt and bra and I'd never noticed.

He pushed me onto the couch and assaulted my neck with his teeth. God, there's going to be marks there in the morning. Damn. His mouth trailed down to my shoulder to my arm and he licked my palm and then kissed it. I reached out and unbuttoned his shirt.

He laughed, "You can't wait. Can you?"

"Well, I guess not."

He laughed and pulled my skirt off before relieving himself of his pants. Yep, no underwear. He leaned me over the edge of the arm of the sofa and spooned my body. He attacked my breasts once more with his hand while his other paid attention to some more private matters. Oh, God, he found the right spot and I gasped. I shuddered against him and he entered me. With swift eager strokes, we made love. Not the sweet sensitive kind, but the urgent anxiety ridden I-must-have-you-now-or-die kind.

Afterwards we spooned naked on the couch loving the company of one another. I tried to ignore the fact that we had business to do in a short amount of time. It wasn't business I was eager to attend to. I sighed and Ranger asked me what was wrong.

"It's just, um, I don't want this to end. I don't want to get up and go seduce a man tonight. Um, well another man." I smiled.

"It'll be ok Babe. Rest for awhile. Don't think about it." Ranger kissed my neck and pulled me closer. And I fell asleep.

---

Some time later, Ranger awoke me with a kiss. "Babe, you need to get up."

I went to the bedroom and dressed in my sophisticated slut wear. Yum, I had my choice of shoes: Jimmy Choo, Manolo Blahnik, Christian Louboutin. Damn. I love Ella. She's the best. I settled on a D&G corset dress and a pair of Jimmy Choo red FMPs. I painted my lips cherry red. I looked pretty fucking fabulous, if I did say so myself.

I opened the door between the bedroom and the living room. Ranger looked up from a stack of papers, "Fuck, Babe." I smiled and blushed. "Are you sure you want to seduce another man tonight?" He asked, eyebrows raised. I laughed and grabbed my purse off the coffee table. "Let's go," I said.

"Hold up. You think I'm letting you go without GPS and a wire." Ranger wired me but unlike the last time he did so, this time involved a fair amount of, er, groping. Just as he finished and I'd righted myself, someone knocked on the door. The Merry Men had arrived with uncanny timing. Tank and Bobby grinned at me in my slut wear. I swear Bobby blushed.

The four of us walked to the elevator and Ranger gave me a few reminders. "Remember your Abby Isaac. Disgruntled trophy wife. You won't see us, but we'll be there. Just get him outside the hotel. I want him off the hotel's security radar."

I exited the elevator and strode confidently to the hotel bar, the Atlantis. I sat down at the bar and ordered a cosmopolitan. I was only there ten minutes before Anthony Jax arrived. He was tall, probably about 6'2" with blond hair and sea green eyes. He had a strong masculine jaw and an ever so slight dimple in his chin. He looked god-like. If I had been him I would have named my hotel after the sea god too.

I tried to ignore him like a good trophy wife. He spotted me right away. After all, I was the one with breasts on display. Tonight I was letting the peaches out of the can. Thanks to this corset dress, I looked like I had more than my 36B.

He walked right up and sat down next to me.

"I might have been saving that seat," I said dourly.

He laughed confidently. "I own the seat."

"Well then." I tried to look impressed because I could tell that was the reaction he wanted. The bartender handed him a glass of something, looked like scotch, on the rocks.

"I'm Anthony Jax." He extended his hand.

I shook it. "Abby Isaac."

He downed his drink and the bartender handed him another. I don't mind it when my targets drink a lot; sometimes it makes things easier.

"Your hotel is fantastic." I flattered him. "The views are wonderful." I gestured toward one of the bar's panoramic windows. I took my drink and sauntered over to the window in the hopes he'd follow. I made sure to give my walk a little extra come-hither.

I starred out the window. It was a fantastic view. If I considered myself available and Anthony Jax wasn't a crazy rapist...

Wait. Shit. I'd just considered myself unavailable. I'd have to deal with this at another time. Right now I had an accused rapist coming up behind me and slipping his arm around my waist.

Anthony began to point out interesting sights. Thank God, this was chance to get him outside. I turned to face him and took his hand, "Anthony, would you like to take a walk with me on the beach?" I smiled and tried to flutter my eyelashes seductively.

"I have a better idea," Anthony said and he led me out of the bar and down a hallway.

"Where are we going?" I asked. From what I'd knew of the hotel layout, we weren't exactly headed outside. I tried not to look nervous or scared. Where was this psycho taking me?

---

Thanks for the reviews. If you like the chapter, please continue to review. Input is always helpful.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters!

**Warning: Adult situations ahead. Unfortunately I don't mean smut. If Steph had sex in every chapter, we'd never get out of the bedroom. Although, if I had Ranger…**

---

"_Where are we going?" I asked. From what I'd knew of the hotel layout, we weren't exactly headed outside. I tried not to look nervous or scared. Where was this psycho taking me?_

---

Shit. Shit. Shit. This was not part of the plan. We'd gone through some double doors labeled "Private." 

Did I run from the psycho and ruin the whole thing or go with him and hope not to be raped at gunpoint? Shit. Ok, calm down Stephanie. 

"Um, where are we going?" I asked in what I hoped came out in a flirty voice. Hell, I was scared shitless. 

"I want to show you my private office, Abby." He smiled.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. My husband is in this hotel with some business associates. I don't want him to see me with you." Ok, good, Steph. Your husband is a jealous man. Just make Jax scared of him.

"Honey, it's my hotel. He won't see if I don't want him to." Ok, time for another plan. With my free hand I started rummaging around for defense spray in my purse.

Anthony Jax grasped my wrist stopping abruptly and looked me square in the eye, "Is there something I can help you find in your purse, Stephanie." 

Oh damn. Double damn. My jaw dropped and tried to wrench my arm from his grasp. My only hope was that Ranger had heard the whole exchange and was on his way to rescue me. I kicked out with my stiletto hoping to damage Anthony Jax's more sensitive areas. He seemed prepared for my attack and twisted me around until my arm which was still firmly in his grasp stung like crazy. 

"Stephanie likes to play," he said with a twisted smile on his face. Then he threw me up against the wall. Holding me there with one hand and using the other to paw at me and rip at my shirt. His mouth tried to cover mine, but I fought against him and began to cry out for help. He slapped me with his free hand and he bit at my neck. I could feel the blood rush to the spots his lips covered.

I renewed my efforts and kicked again this time aiming for his leg instead of his balls. I made contact with his shin. He let out a surprised, "Fuck" and let go of my arm. I fell down the wall he'd been holding me against and immediately turned toward him and focused all my fury into my fist and punched him in the nose. Blood spurted everywhere. I yelled out for Ranger and began to tear down the hall loosing my shoes in the process. I ran through the bar area and into the lobby where I fell disheveled into Ranger's arms. Ranger's men ran from behind him with their guns drawn and headed down the hall where I had come from. 

"Babe, we're getting you out of here now."

In the shelter of Ranger's arms I cried and knew that now that he had me, no one could harm me.

-----

Thanks for the reviews. If you like the chapter, please continue to review. The more reviews, the more I'm encouraged to write. Thanks.


End file.
